Working Around The Problem
by lil-miss-chocolate
Summary: Kurt and Finn get some alone time. Established relationship. Response to Glee Kink Meme Request.


**Kink Meme Request. Kurt/Finn. Reviews are love!**

* * *

"Hey, Kurt."

"Yes, Dad?"

"I'm going out. Going over to Joe's for some beers. I think he's got some plans, so I won't be back till late, like 1ish. I just want to lay down a couple of ground rules for whilst I'm gone.

"Number one: no parties or alcohol. I don't want the house wrecked.

"Number two: no sex. I know you've been seeing Finn Hudson, and I'm sure he's a great guy, but you will _not_ be having sex with him or anyone else under my roof. Do I make myself clear?"

Kurt blushed bright red. "Yes, Dad. No parties, no sex." Little did Burt Hummel know about the collection of toys and lube Kurt kept under his bed.

As soon as his father had left, Kurt picked up the phone and dialled Finn's number.

"Finn, my dad is going to be out tonight. Wanna come round?"

"I'll be there in ten."

"Great. Don't drive into anything on the way, though, I need you in one piece."

* * *

Kurt opened to door to let in his boyfriend, simultaneously kissing him, removing his jacket and dragging him through the doorway. Finn kicked the door shut as he pulled the smaller boy closer to him. They stood for a moment, tongues entwining, bodies pressed together, hands roaming all over. Kurt pulled back briefly, "We've got until about 1 am. I suggest we make the most of it." He took hold of Finn's hand and led him down to his basement. He pushed the taller boy over onto his bed and placed himself on top of him, kissing his lips fiercely. He pulled off Finn's shirt and pants, discarding them onto the floor as he bent down to kiss the head of his boyfriend's cock. It didn't take much to bring him to full attention. He crawled up to be level with Finn's head.

"Have you been working on your... _little problem_?"

"Jeez, Kurt, I tried. I really did. But I can't help it. The thought of your mouth bobbing up and down on my... It just sends me straight over."

"In that case, we'll have to try something else. Which of the butt plugs did we get to last time?" He bent over the edge of the bed to rummage for his collection, presenting Finn with the beautiful sight of his boyfriend's ass waving in the air.

"Er... the green one, I think."

Kurt had an array of variously sized toys, which he was using to make sure that neither of them was hurt the first time they actually had proper sex.

"Hm... If you can take that, I think you'll probably be ready. Ready to give it a go?"

Finn nodded, "God, yes."

"Right then. Roll over."

Finn did so.

Kurt squeezed some lube onto the toy, and gently eased it into his boyfriend's ass.

"Ohhhhhh, Kurt. More..."

He began to move it back and forth, until it was gliding with ease. "You ready then?"

"Yes... please..."

Kurt stripped off his remaining clothes, relieved to finally release his rock hard erection. He slicked himself up, and moved to his boyfriend's entrance.

"You want it?"

"Yes..."

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me."

"Really?"

"Fuck, yes, Kurt. I want your dick in my ass _now_."

Kurt leaned forward to whisper in Finn's ear, "Your wish is my command." And slid into him. The wonderful feeling of tightness around his cock was amazing. He stayed still, waiting for Finn to get used to his size.

Finn began to move his hips back slightly, moving Kurt further into him. The smaller boy responded, gradually moving his hips more and more.

"Kurt... harder..."

Kurt obliged, picking up speed as he pushed further in, hitting that one particular spot.

"Oh, yeah, Kurt. Right there..."

Burt Hummel opened his front door. He stepped in, put his coat on the hook, and was about to take off his shoes when he heard the unmistakable sounds of sex coming from Kurt's basement. He was about to burst into the room (with his eyes shut, of course) when he heard his son's voice, "How does it feel, Hudson? My cock in your ass? Tell me!"

All he could hear from the quarterback was groans.

Whenever he'd thought about Kurt having sex (which he did as rarely as possible), he'd always assumed that he would have taken 'the girl's part'. It hadn't occurred to him that he might be the man in the situation. And if he was honest, he was a little proud. His son, nailing the quarterback.

He then snapped back to reality. There was no way he was going to listen to that. He grabbed his coat and headed straight out to the bar.

* * *

**Original Request: Kurt/Finn. Kurt's dad walks in on/overhears Kurt and Finn having sex. He's embarrassed but slightly proud that Kurt is topping the quarterback of the football team.**


End file.
